Through a Fence
by SPG147
Summary: Clint's family moved to Russia, home of the Romanoff family. Clint's father tells him that the Romanoffs are of no importance. Don't talk to them. He meets Natasha, however, and is drawn to her. This is an AU, based off Romeo and Juliet. It is written in what could be taken as vignettes.
1. Airport

**Airport**

The Barton family stepped off the private jet; Barney pushing Clint to the floor as he ran down the steps. His father shouted to a sprinting Barney, "Don't shove your brother!" Mrs. Barton walked carefully down the steps to pick up her fallen baby.

"Clint," she reached down to lift him from the ground, "my baby, are you ok?"

"Mommy!" he pushed out of her arms, "I'm not a baby! I'm six!" He jumped to the ground and ran after his brother.

"I don't see why we have to move here?" Mrs. Barton complained as she wrapped her arms around her husband's.

"Oil. It's all because of oil." Mr. Barton smiled at his wife before shouting to their assistant, "Get the bags." Oil was indeed a reason. However, something else lurked beneath the surface of Barton's lies.

* * *

Another entrepreneur? Great. It's just what Russia needs. Russia especially needs more Americans. This is why there is war in the world. No one is taking control! Everyone just goes where they want. Where's the fun in that? I'll have to deal with these Bartons. But how?

* * *

**So, I tried. Sorry, it's short. I'm not sure if this can go anywhere. I plan on updating it. Thank you if you are reading this :) You are awesome. Thank you :D This is only the first chapter. He will meet Natasha soon.**


	2. Scheming

**Scheming**

The car pulled up the long, winding driveway. The house looked ancient, with light colors and pointy edges. Mrs. Barton stepped out of the limousine with Clint on her hip, "See, Clinton," she pointed to a window on the upper floor, "that's going to be your room."

"I'll have one all to myself?" Clint's eyes glinted with hope and excitement.

"You better," Barney stepped out of the car after his father. "If we have to share a room…" He smirked, "Let's just hope for your sake, you do get your own room." Clint stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Daddy," Clint pointed his small finger at the house next door, "who lives there?"

His dad scoffed, "No one important." He grabbed Clint out of his mother's arms and placed him on the ground, "Why don't you run along and go find your room?"

"Ok, Daddy!" Clint ran, not without tripping once, into the house.

"Honey," Mrs. Barton looked at her husband with a pointed glare, "They are just another family in our business," she scoffed, "No matter how pompous."

"I know," Mr. Barton smiled and grabbed her hand. "I won't let Romanoff get to me."

* * *

Hmm? Barton doesn't like Romanoff, does he? Clint seems vaguely interested. Doesn't Romanoff have a daughter? Yes, he does. Natasha, was it? How old is she again? Five? Six? Six. Clint is six, right? Yes. How would their parents feel if they fell in love? Yes, I think the Bartons would move back to America, or worse. That would be favorable. Let's have them meet, shall we? It's not as if they deserve my pity, now is it?

* * *

**I've decided that Natasha and Clint will meet in chapter 4. Thank you for reading :) Have you figured out who the narrator is? You'll get it sooner of later. All the chapters will most likely be relatively short. Sorry about that. They are somewhat like vignettes though.**


	3. Our Enemy

**_Our_ Enemy**

"Daddy, what are they doing?" Clint pointed to the men leaving the house next to his. After a month of living in Russia, he hadn't met his neighbors. His father insisted that he never talk to them. They weren't good people, he had said. Clint was a curious boy, though.

"Didn't I tell you that they were unimportant!" Mr. Barton yelled at his young son, who stared on in horror. Tears started to stream from his eyes as he ran out the door and into the backyard.

"Look what you did!" Mrs. Barton yelled angrily at her husband.

"I can't have him talking with our enemies, especially when they're taking all our business!"

"They're not _his_ enemies. They are _our _business enemies. Clint doesn't know about them." She stormed out of the room, leaving her husband gawking. He plopped down on the couch, staring around the now empty room.

* * *

It's starting! I knew Barton was too angry and petty to allow talk of Romanoff in his household. Having your clientele stolen tends to make a man upset. Hmm. Clint seems awfully close to the fence that divides the lots. Natasha usually wanders near there, right? Who am I asking? She does! This might be the perfect time for them to meet.

* * *

**I promise they will meet in the next chapter. Is the story good so far? Thanks for reading. More people have read the story than I thought. Thank you for giving it a chance.**


	4. Spark

**Spark**

Clint sat near the shrubbery crying. His father only yelled when he was mad at him. What did Clint do to upset his father? "Are you ok?" a small voice whispered to him. Clint looked up to see a young girl on the other side of his fence. "You were crying; did you get hurt?"

"No," Clint wiped the tears from his face. He crawled toward the fence and grabbed the bars with his hands. "I'm Clint. My daddy told me you were unimportant."

"What!" Natasha sat down across from Clint. She was hurt. "Why did he say that?"

"I don't know." Clint reached across the fence and poked her in the knee. He stated the obvious, "You're real." Natasha laughed. "What's so funny?"

It took Natasha a while to calm down, "I'm not quite sure. It was funny. Of course I'm real." She reached out and poked him in the knee as well, "You're real too."

"Oh," he laughed, "I'm Clint Barton. What's your name?" He reached out his hand.

"I'm Natasha," she shook his hand. She pulled it back quickly, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Clint got on his knees and put his face against the fence when Natasha started to back away.

"That spark. It tingled." She grabbed her own hand and looked at it. "I've got to go." She started running away.

"When will I see you again?" Clint yelled after her. Natasha froze. She hesitated before turning around.

"Come back here in the morning. 10 A.M.?" she smiled.

"See you then." Clint turned and ran back into the house to go to his room.

* * *

What? So, I put the spark there. They needed to know something was different! Wait, what is Romanoff doing? Boarding school? In England? Natasha doesn't even know English, completely. I need to move fast. Wait! This could be perfect. How long is he planning- twelve years! He's going to send his daughter away for twelve years? Even my stepfather didn't do that, and he is wretched! At least he's planning on bringing her home for the holidays. Yes! I see it now; meeting during the holidays. Slowly but surely, they will have to fall for each other.

* * *

**They finally met! I guess I should update more often since they are very short chapters. I got reviews! Thank you C and FinallyFallingAllOverAgain! I will do my best to attempt to update twice a day, but if I don't then I apologize. I won't make any promises, but I will do my best. Thanks for reading and giving this story a chance! :D**


	5. Friendship

**Friendship**

"Natasha?" Clint called out to the fence. No reply followed. "It's 10 A.M." Clint sat in front of the fence once again and grabbed the bars. He waited.

"Clint?" a small voice whispered. "Are you here?"

"Natasha!" Clint smiled and reached out to shake her hand as she cam into view. She took it and smiled. She pulled it back quickly. The spark was there again. "Did you feel that?"

"No," Clint lied. That time he felt what she was talking about. It scared him, but he liked it. It tickled a little. "Grab my hand again. I'll see if I can feel it this time." Natasha reached her hand out to Clint, who took it in his. He felt the spark move through his fingers. He'd never heard anything about feeling a spark go through your fingers when you touched someone. "I still don't feel it."

Natasha yanked her hand away, "Well, I do." She fell to the ground and sat Indian style across from Clint, who sat mirroring her. "Why did you move here?"

"My dad told me we had to go here for work. I didn't want to leave." Clint sighed as he poked at the hole in his shoe.

"Are you still sad?" Natasha pushed her cherry locks behind her ear.

Clint looked up to see Natasha looking at him hopefully. What she was hoping for, he did not know. Friendship? She would be his first friend here. Everyone else spoke Russian, only Russian. "It's not so bad here. I met you, didn't I?" Natasha smiled.

* * *

Aw. Cuteness overload! Uh, what? No, uh, my plan is working. That's why I'm happy. I don't care about their actual feelings. They're six. They don't know what love is! This plan might actually work out. FEELS! What? Uh…my scheme shall conquer the…uh…Barton and Romanoff patriarchs.

* * *

**I might not be able to publish another chapter until the end of the day, so I published this one early. I don't know. Maybe, if luck is with me, it won't be too late when I can publish the next chapter :) Thank you so much for reading. It makes me feel happy inside. Just like our narrator... Have you guessed yet? Probably. If not, you'll get it eventually.**


	6. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"котенок, your English has improved drastically." Mr. Romanoff smiled, "This news might be easier to deliver now."

"What news?" Natasha jumped onto her father's lap as he sat on the red armchair.

"Your mother and I have decided to send you to boarding school, in England. You'll be back for the holidays. We will still see you." Her father waited for a reaction: scream, cry, squeal in delight. Her options varied.

"What?" Horror appeared on Natasha's face. She had become best friends with Clint recently, after two months of talking through the fence. They didn't know much, but they knew not to talk about the other to their parents. Natasha didn't have an excuse to be upset.

"котенок, are you ok?"

"Yes, Papa," Natasha put on her happy face, "I am very excited. Thank you." She kissed her father on the cheek and ran outside. She sat by the fence and started to cry, "Clint!" She put her head in her hands, "Clint!"

"Natasha?" Clint put his hand on the bars of the fence. He had promised to meet her earlier in the day. They had a schedule.

"Clint!" Natasha ran to the fence and put her hands over Clint's. She pulled away quickly. The spark touched her again.

"Natasha?" Clint grabbed Natasha's hand. She cried and hugged him through the fence. It wasn't easy.

"My papa is sending me to boarding school! In England." Clint's world froze. She was leaving him, to go to England. He knew why his father hated hers. He was going to send Natasha away. "I'll be back for holidays, but that is the only time I'll be here." They pulled apart.

"Why?" Clint started to cry as well. His only friend was leaving.

"He didn't say." Natasha flicked the tears off her face.

"Natasha?" Her mother cried.

"Clint? Where are you?" His mother yelled from the house.

"Bye Clint." Natasha cried as she ran off.

"Bye." Clint sighed as his hands dropped from the bars. "I'll see you when I see you."

* * *

My scheme is playing out exactly as planned. Now all that needs to be done is wait. Twelve years of waiting left to do. This will be easy. I just need to find something else to do while they are apart. I could mess with my brother. Maybe I should see where they are on finding Steve Rogers. He went under a while ago. I'm surprised it's taking this long to find him. Is it really hard to find a plane?

* * *

**So, it didn't take as long as I thought to publish this. I hope you liked it. Yes, Natasha is leaving for boarding school. Just to let you know, I plan on skipping all of boarding school. The next chapter will start when Natasha is coming home. If anyone has objections, let me know. I'll try to write a chapter or two when Natasha is in boarding school. Other than that, I think this story is going pretty well. Again, thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot :D**


	7. Hello Again

**Hello Again**

Natasha was returning home. She had spent twelve years away from her home, her family, her...Clint. Could she say he was her Clint? When she was at boarding school, he wrote her encrypted letters, which she returned the moment she received them. They had spoken every day through the fence when she was at home and when they could find the time. She felt the tingle every time they touched. She learned from girls in her dorm that she was in love because of this small fact. She repudiated the idea. She couldn't be in love with Clint! Imagine what her parents would say. It was bad enough that he was her best friend, not that their parents knew. The pilot's voice rang through the private jet, "We will be landing shortly."

"Hear that, Tasha?" she whispered to herself, "Only a few more hours before you settle in and talk to Clint again." She wondered if he had grown taller. Last time she saw him she was sixteen and taller than him. She was surprised. He was older than her and most boys reached puberty by then, but Clint was different. His voice had grown deeper, yes, but his height remained short. He assured her he had grown since the last Christmas she'd seen him. She hoped he was right.

"Miss Romanoff, please buckle up." Natasha did as the pilot asked. The plane started its descent into the small Russian airport. A few hours later, she was sneaking into her room for the first time in two years. She hasn't returned home last Christmas due to the blizzard that wreaked havoc on her small school.

"Natasha!" Her mother cried from the bottom floor. A wide grin spread across Natasha's face. She hurriedly ran down the steps.

"Mom!" she shouted as she ran to give her mother a hug. The reunited family members gathered in a loving embrace.

"I saw the open door. I've missed you so much, darling." Her mother breathed into her ear. "I couldn't stand last Christmas."

"Neither could I!" Natasha burst into tears of joy.

"котенок," her father shouted, "is that you?"

"Papa!" Natasha ran into his study, "Papa!" She ran into his open arms and cried as he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively.

* * *

Oh, what a nice family reunion? Isn't that sweet. Her father and mother love her dearly. When they find out she loves Clinton Barton, they won't be too fond of her. Their family will be no better than the likes of mine when I'm done with them!

* * *

**I'm going to post two chapters now. Well, the other one will be up soon. I won't be home until later tonight, so I'll post them both now. I hope you like them. And thank you so much for reading! I did skip all of boarding school, but if anyone wants me to write something from boarding school, tell me. I'll see if I can maybe do a flashback to her time there.**


	8. Taller

**Taller**

Clint ran down to the fence when he heard a limousine driving down the street. It could only be Natasha. He hadn't seen her in nearly two years. He was excited to say the least, "Natasha!" he whisper yelled. "Natasha, are you there?"

"Clint?" Natasha's voice came out of nowhere. Clint ran to the fence. Natasha came into sight. Her eyes connected with Clint's. She ran to the fence with a smile on her face. Once there, she reached her arms through the bars. Clint grabbed her hand and walked forward into the awkward hug through the fence. They were both laughing happily when Clint pulled back and kissed her on the cheek. She stood shell-shocked. "Hi." She whispered before sitting on the floor. Clint followed, red rushing into his cheeks.

"Hi." A silence followed. Not the comfortable silence between best friends, either. An awkward silence followed. Clint broke the ice, "Am I taller?"

Natasha laughed. Clint was the only person who ever made her laugh. Sure, she would laugh when people told a joke. She'd laugh to be polite. She wasn't particularly funny and she knew how it felt to have confused eyes looking your way after a punch line. With Clint, however, she truly laughed. "Yes, Clint. I suppose you have grown taller."

"Taller than you, at least." Silence came again, less awkward this time. They sat across from each other, looking longingly at the other side. They were always divided by a fence. Something always stood in the way.

"We have to stop doing this." Natasha breathed out. It was almost as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Doing what?" Clint knew. He would rather stray away from the topic.

"This, Clint," Natasha gestured between the two of them. "We can't have a friendship if a fence is dividing us. We need to actually hang out. Go places with each other. Sit side by side without something in between. Can we at least try?"

Clint remained silent. He knew she was right. She was most of the time. He wanted so desperately to actually talk to her. Both were lucky their parents were preoccupied with their anger at each other that they hadn't cared to notice that each child would spend hours outside. They never searched for them. They never hovered. Strangely enough, neither Natasha nor Clint knew why their parents disliked each other. It had always been that way. They'd never questioned it. "You're right. Here, let's meet this weekend. Go to the mall about two miles from here. Wait by the fountain at…10 A.M. I'll be there." Clint smiled. He wanted to kiss her again. He decided against it.

…

Yes! I'm so hap-pleased. I am very pleased that my plan is working out just as I expected. Humans are all similar, especially at that age. They are meeting soon. This is good. Very good, indeed. Kitten? Why does her father call her kitten? Of all the objects in the world he chooses that one? Humans are strange.

…


	9. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

Natasha looked impatiently at her watch. It was 10:20. Where was Clint? He said he would be there. He wasn't. Natasha didn't appreciate broken promises, especially from best friends. "Aren't you pretty?" Natasha turned to see someone vaguely familiar. A boy, maybe one she'd seen during Christmas vacation. No one of importance.

"Hi." Natasha said, turning away from him. She didn't mean to be rude. She was upset and he was the closest person to take it out on.

"I've seen you around. Natasha, right?" he smiled as he sauntered in front of her. He grabbed her hand, which she jerked away quickly. "Touchy," he laughed, "I like that."

"No you don't," Natasha turned away again, "and you would like to leave now."

"I don't think so," he walked up behind her. Natasha smelled alcohol and she felt an idiot groping her. She whipped her body around and grabbed his arm. She flipped him around and soon enough she had him in a death grip. One quick movement and she could break his arm. Thank you, martial arts classes.

"I think so." She smiled, "I also think if you touch a girl who doesn't want it again, you'll have two broken arms." She pushed him onto the ground, "Now, leave." The boy looked up in horror before scampering off in a panic. Natasha heard clapping behind her.

"Very impressive." Natasha turned only to be met with familiar grey eyes.

"Jerk." She scoffed, "twenty minutes! I've been waiting here twenty minutes! And I just got harassed, no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry," Clint stepped in front of her. He gently pushed her chin up so that her eyes met his. If it had been anyone else, they would have had the same fate as the previous boy. "My mom kept me inside to lecture me on how I should be thinking about taking over the family business because Barney ran away to join a circus or something."

"Sounds more like something you would do," Natasha smirked.

"Clinton Barton, the greatest marksman alive!" Clint cheered for himself. Natasha burst into laughter.

"Really?"

"Hey, my archery has gotten MUCH better since the last time you saw me." Clint smiled, "Buck has trained me well."

Natasha sighed. She couldn't argue with that. "Shall we do something in the mall?"

"We shall." Clint grinned as Natasha interlocked their arms, sending shock waves through each of them. They could actually interlock their arms. Years of seeing each other through a fence would make getting used to actually being able to touch each other without bars in between very difficult.

* * *

THEY'RE. SO. CU - human. They are so human. I can't see how they could get tingles because their arms touched. They are such pathetic creatures. I could leave and be content. I do not care if Clint will kiss Natasha again. Or if Natasha will let him. The acknowledgement of their feelings is of no importance to me.

* * *

**They met in person! Finally. But will their parent's find out? Who knows? I do, actually. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading! It makes me feel all good inside :)**


	10. Lie to Me

**Lie to Me**

"Clinton!" His father yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "You get down here this instant!" Clint lazily slid his headphones off his ears and jogged down the marble steps.

"What?" Clint stepped in front of his very angry father.

"Where were you yesterday?" he demanded.

"Uh," Clint hesitated, "the mall."

"With whom?" His father crossed his arms, "And don't lie to me. I hear you met a certain redhead."

"You heard wrong. I didn't go with anyone." Clint knew he was digging himself into a hole and going farther into it.

"What," his father's head tilted slightly, "did I just say?" he kept his eyes closed.

"Fine," thoughts stormed Clint's brain as he did his best to come up with an excuse. His father obviously had him followed or something. His parents weren't as preoccupied as they seemed. Clint wasn't as observant as he should have been. "I was with a friend from school. A girl friend."

"You have a girlfriend?" his father's eyes opened. They were softer. No longer icy, but gentle.

"No," Clint smiled, playing along; "I have a friend that is a girl."

"What's her name?"

Not Natasha, "Her name?"

"Yes, she does have a name, doesn't she?" his father laughed.

"Yes, she does." Clint chuckled nervously, "Her name is…Anastasia."

"Romanov?" His father joked. That wasn't the best name he'd come up with on the spot.

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner?"

"No!" Clint yelled, surprising his father, "she, uh, can't. Her family doesn't let her eat dinner out of the house with a boy."

"What?" his father guffawed.

"Yeah," Clint rubbed the back of his neck, "they're weird. I got to go. Bye." He sprinted up the stairs to his room.

"They're weird?" his father stared at the door that had recently slammed shut, "You're weird."

* * *

At least, he's not evil! Uh, like me. Be happy Clint isn't like us, Barton. Well, this is playing out nicely. I wonder what is in store for our two lovebirds. Will they ever start dating? They better. If they don't my whole plan is…what would you humans say? Oh, yes. My whole plan is, screwed. I refuse to use some of the vile profanity I hear some humans use! No other words that you can say? I don't think so.

* * *

**His parents found out! Duh duh duh. He found a cover story, a lame one at that. I hope you liked the chapter. It's more of a filler chapter. But Clint and Natasha will have to be careful and lay low from now on. Thank you for reading! It still makes me feel special inside.**


	11. Walkie Talkie

**Walkie Talkie**

"Nat?" Clint whispered into his brand new walkie talkie. They decided after two months of talking through the fence, they needed another form of communication. Yes, it was a crude way to communicate, but they could talk at night now.

"Hawkeye?" Natasha giggled from the other side. Since he always seemed to be aware of everything, or at least most of everything, she coined the nickname.

"Black Widow." Her nickname came from her secret punch. She looked nice and sweet on the outside, but inside she was a fighting machine. The martial arts lessons at boarding school had paid off. She was very agile and skilled. "We have a problem. I didn't tell you earlier, though. I didn't want to freak you out."

"What?" Natasha sounded worried.

"My dad found out about our little rendezvous a while back. I told him I met with Anastasia."

"Who's Anastasia?" Natasha demanded, forgetting about the fact that his father was wary of their meeting. It really was strange they hadn't noticed before. They were too busy focusing on their own problems. They really should be more observant.

"Romanov." Clint laughed, "I don't know any other Anastasias."

Natasha laughed at this. She laughed with Clint often. "Oh," she smiled even though he couldn't see it, "Glad to know I don't have any competition."

Clint smiled before her words sunk in, "Competition for what?"

Natasha paused. The words slipped out. She hadn't thought when she said them. "Uh," THINK, "for your friendship. I wouldn't want you to have any other best friends."

Clint sighed, "You know I do far better alone or with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Is that why you avoided meeting up with me?" she inquired hopefully, remembering his father and the important issue that came with his suspicions.

"Yes," Clint assured, "there's no other reason I wouldn't want to hang out with you."

She looked out her window to see his little window bright with yellow light. The light flickered off. He was tired. "Clint, I'm sorry, but I'm tired."

"Really?" he yawned.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"No problem. Sleep. Good night, Tasha." He grinned to himself. She knew he was tired. She didn't get tired until midnight.

* * *

Natasha really cares for Clint! Uh, my plan is working. Obviously. I am an intelligent creature, unlike these humans. Humans are puppets and I the ventriloquist. This plan is only twelve years in the making. It will not fail. All they need is a push; a push that will lay their feelings flat on the table for all to see. It must be done. It must be done soon.

* * *

**So, I'm obsessed with them, just a little. Or a lot. Well, who cares. I'm happy :) I hope you liked the chapter. Stuff is approaching! Thank you to everyone for reading this! Also, thanks to those who put this story on their favorite/story alert list! When I get the emails, I squeal.**

**Also, on another note, has anyone heard of Brian Regan? He is the funniest man in the world, in my opinion. He had a comedy sketch called Walkie Talkie. It came to mind when I was writing this. I highly suggest looking it up on Youtube. I laugh hysterically every time I hear it. You might not, but it's worth a shot :) I don't know if you can put links on fanfictions, so if you want to find a link, it'll be on my profile.**


	12. Wrong

**Wrong**

Natasha stirred. She slowly sat up in her bed, stretching her arms out. Morning already? She glanced at the clock. Four A.M. Not quite morning yet. She attempted to fall asleep again, but it proved to no avail. She decided against the failed attempts at slumber. Natasha pushed herself out of bed. Walking to the window, she saw a light in the Barton house. The front porch light was slightly lit. She pushed her face against the window. Were those people? They looked sketchy. She chose to ignore it. "Natasha Romanoff, are you awake?" Natasha turned her attention to the now lit room occupied by Clint.

She grabbed her walkie talkie, "Hawkeye has left the nest?"

He laughed, "The spider is out of her web, I suppose?"

"I guess she is. Why are you awake?" Natasha sat on her window seat. She saw him smile and follow her lead. This was the closest they could get to hanging out. Both their parents grew suspicious about their secret rendezvous. Her mother asked her if she had a boyfriend. One of her friends had seen her a few months ago with a boy at the mall.

"Couldn't fall asleep." Clint sighed. He couldn't seem to push Natasha out of his mind, lately. He had been stirring the whole night and part of the morning. Natasha had never left his mind. He loved having her back, but he was losing sleep. Natasha had nearly the same problem. Thoughts of Clint flooded her mind and kept her mind racing. He had grown taller indeed. She noticed. She noticed other things as well.

"I just woke up. Two hours of sleep. New record." She smiled weakly. She stared into his eyes through the rain-covered glass. He stared back. They remained silent until morning, or at least later in the morning. They didn't realize that hours had passed.

"Natasha?" Clint broke a long silence.

"Yes?" Natasha whispers.

"We have to tell them." He looked to his hands. He didn't want to meet her eyes.

"Why?" Natasha chuckled timidly. She knew he was right, "We're only friends, right?"

Clint pondered this for a while. He didn't want to rush to say yes, yet he didn't want to say no. "Wrong."

* * *

The push has been initiated! All that's left now is…wait. Natasha! You haven't responded. You need to say something in return. Hold on…

* * *

"Wrong?" Natasha panicked. Was Clint admitting feelings for her?

"Yes," Clint pushed himself against the window in hopes of getting his point across, "Natasha. We've known each other for twelve years. We've been best friends. We've talked in some way almost every day. I think that I'm," he hesitated, "I'm falling for you." Shock. That's what appeared in Natasha's eyes. She had always wished for this moment, but now that it was here, she wanted to crawl into a hole. Of course she had feelings for Clint. How could she not? He made her laugh, he was kind, he had the only pair of grey eyes she'd ever seen, and he hated pickles. He was everything she wanted in a guy. The only problem: Barton. He was a Barton. It had never truly sunk in until now. Being friends with him had been bad enough. If her parents ever found out she loved him, he'd be dead. "If you don't feel the same way, just tell me. I'll-"

"Me too." Natasha interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm falling for you, too." Natasha whispered with a terrified look on her face.

* * *

What will their parents do! I hope they understand…that these are their enemies. Their own children can't be trusted to know who their enemies are. Once they find out about their children, they will go ballistic. They will tear each other apart. They are a time bomb.

* * *

**Yes, I did paraphrase Bruce Banner from the movie. Yes, I am very proud. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. They finally admit they are falling in love with each other. Sorry if it wasn't that good...I tried. Thank you for reading!**


	13. If Only

**If Only**

Natasha was lying next to their fence. They'd grown to call it "their" fence. A hand grasped hers. Her eyes fluttered open to be met with Clint's face through the bars.

"Hi," Clint chuckled as she turned around. He placed a kiss on her cheek, when she scooted closer to the fence. The bars didn't allow for faces to pass through. Ever since the rendezvous, they've had to lay low. They had attempted another meeting, but they were intercepted. A whole three months had been spent through fences and walkie talkies, which were hidden in floorboards of their rooms.

Natasha kissed Clint, "Hi." She smiled against his lips. They sat down on the grass. Clint let his hand rest on her cheek as he pushed her cherry locks out of her face. "I wish everything could be this easy."

Clint sighed, "If only."

* * *

This is working out much better than I planned. Everything is perfect. Except when they tell their parents. That's what I want, though. They will still be in love, even if their parents don't agree. They will still love each other. Right? I don't care. Who cares? Feeble humans, certainly not me.

* * *

**Sorry this is really short. It's a filler chapter :) I'll post a better chapter later tonight. This is just a sweet moment between Natasha and Clint. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Confession

**Confession**

"You ready?" Natasha asked as she stepped up to the door of her grand, pointed house with Clint's hand wrapped around hers. It had taken two months of coaxing, but Clint finally convinced Natasha to tell her parents, and his, about their Romeo and Juliet relationship. Hopefully, their fates were different. They decided that if they ever planned on having a real, committed relationship, they would need to tell their parents. They would confront their fears together. Somehow, miraculously, their parents had a "business"" meeting. A meeting about oil? It was a rare chance when their parents would be in the same room together. This would be the only time to break the news all at once. Natasha pushed the door open slightly. She heard a perturbed voice coming from her father's study. Apprehensively, they made their way to the room. Natasha's hand froze on the doorknob. A quick squeeze of reassurance from Clint's hand helped her turn the knob and push the door open, revealing two families opposite each other.

"котенок?" her father stared at her hand interlocked with the hand of Barton's son.

"Clinton?" his father angrily turned to the patriarch of the Romanoff family, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yes. If-"

"Dad!" Natasha and Clint's yell silenced the room. The parents turned to stare at their children. Natasha glanced at Clint before continuing, "It is no one's fault. Papa," she turned to her father, "I love him. And Mr. Barton," she turned to Clint's father, "I am in love with your son. Can't you put aside your differences for once to let your children be happy?" Silence.

Natasha's father was the first to speak, "Natasha, go to your room."

"Not unless I can take Clint with me." She pouted like a child.

"We will talk later," her mother chastised, "Leave the Barton boy here."

"No." Natasha stated firmly.

"Nat," Clint tried.

"No," she turned to him before returning to the 'adults', "I won't give up on love because of some silly differences. Why are our families arguing, anyway? If I can't be with Clint-"

"You can't be with the Barton boy." Her mother stated.

"Clinton, you are not to be with the 'Romanoff girl'," his mother used a term similar to the one used to describe her son.

"We are both 18." Clint grabbed Natasha's hand tighter, "We can be together without your permission." That didn't mean it would be easy for them to stay together if their parents didn't agree.

"You can either accept it or refuse. One decision will lead to the loss of your children." Natasha offered an ultimatum.

"Natasha", "Clint", "Room" followed. Natasha smiled weakly. She tilted her head to the side, "Wrong answer." She stormed out of the room. Footsteps followed. They were Clint's. She heard yelling. "Come back here." One of the kinder phrases shouted. Their parents were upset to say the least.

* * *

Their demise is beginning. Barton and Romanoff will fall in no time. Now, we must let fate run its course. Once Natasha and Clint leave, there will be nothing left to keep them together. They truly are a time bomb. Tick, tock, tick, tock, BOOM. I realize yet again why I love tricks.

* * *

**So, they told their parents. Will they run away? Will they give up on love? Only time can tell. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Oh, did anyone see the Brian Regan sketch? If so, I hope you liked :)**


	15. Lockdown

**Lockdown**

Natasha and Clint sat in their rooms. They weren't prepared to run off on their own; they had to stay. After their confession, their parent's grounded them, for a long time. They couldn't leave their rooms, which had been searched. "Nat?" Clint asked through the walkie talkie. His voice was muffled. The walkie talkie was currently in Natasha's floor. Her parents hadn't searched her floor. She yanked the board back.

"Yeah?" she sighed, sitting on her bed. Only two weeks ago, they'd told their parents the truth. Instead of benefitting them, which was what the truth was supposed to do, it separated them. They couldn't leave their rooms. They weren't in school. Natasha and Clint were going to grad school after summer. They were trapped.

"How can we do this when we can only talk through walkie talkies?"

Natasha thought about this. Should they give up? No. "We've done this for twelve years. This won't be that much different. So, we probably won't be able to hold hands or kiss for a while. We can do this."

"You're right." Clint smiled, "You're always right."

"And don't you forget it." Natasha smirked.

* * *

Their parents are still mad? Romanoff and Barton might be worse than Odin. That's saying something. I must concede. I do find myself rooting for Clint and Natasha to stay in love. Don't ask me why! It scares even me. They seem to be good people, but when have I ever cared about that? They do have a darker side, though. That appeals to me.

* * *

**They are grounded, at 18. I'm sorry, but this will be the only chapter I publish today. The next two chapters go hand in hand so those will be published tomorrow. :( Sorry. However, thank you for reading!**


	16. Secrets

**Secrets**

Natasha let her hands drag along the books on her father's book shelf. After one month of being grounded, her parents let her roam the house, but only the house. Clint, apparently, was allowed to go to the rest of his house, too. Neither was allowed outside. They planned at night, though. When they were at grad school, they would get jobs. When they saved up enough money, one would transfer (most likely Clint) to the other's school and they'd move. They would live together, away from their parents, away from Russia. Both their grad schools were outside of the country.

Natasha sat at her father's swivel chair, in front of his grand mahogany desk. She peeked around the room. Empty. She slowly opened some of his drawers. In one, she found her music box. She thought she'd lost it years ago. "What are you doing there?" She asked the box. She knew it wouldn't respond.

She picked up the box and rested it on her lap. She turned the dial and heard the familiar song play in her ears. Stop. The song messed up. There was a glitch. Natasha shook the box. Something jingled. She turned the box over to see a slight indent where a secret compartment hid. She opened it, letting a key drop out as she flipped the box. The key wasn't any she'd seen before. She looked at the unopened drawers her father had. The smallest one had a key hole. She'd assumed, when she was younger, that it didn't open. For some reason, it was just there. The key turned in the lock and the drawer popped open. One book rested in the desk. It looked like a ledger of some sort. She timidly pulled it out and flipped through the pages. Names and names. She saw names and prices. Machines, weapons, and more. What was this? Why did her dad have it? It couldn't possibly be his. He didn't make weapons. He was a pacifist! These couldn't be his. Yet, his name was on the ledger, and all the names were ones she had heard exchanged between her mother and father during business talks. Then, she realized it. Her father was trading arms illegally.

* * *

Twist! Who saw that coming? I did, actually. I am quite knowledgeable on the actions of the Romanoff and Barton families. They would not be considered model citizens in my opinion. Then again, I am a villain to my entire home. Asgardians aren't too fond of me. I guess you could say I wasn't the nicest.

* * *

**Yes. It is true. They are illegal arms traders. How sad! Regarding her music box, I'm not sure if a music box would have a glitch if a key was hidden inside. If not, I'm sorry. Either way, thank you for reading!**


	17. Secrets: Part Two

**Secrets – Part Two**

Clint trudged through the house. He wasn't happy about being grounded. It was his first grounding. He had always been the good kid. Barney was the rebel. He always disobeyed their parents and did whatever he wanted. Clint was the angel, until now. His parents almost never talked to him. They felt betrayed. In his opinion, it was stupid. They didn't even tell Clint why the Romanoffs were so bad. They just told him not to worry about it. He wasn't happy with their current agreement, but whenever he asked, they'd get angry and shoot him down, especially his dad.

As he walked through the library, one of the floorboards squeaked beneath his feet. He walked back and heard the same squeak. He fell to his knees and started to mess with the board. He knew when something was hiding in the floor. After some scratching and pulling, the floorboard released itself from the floor. A book, a ledger really, with a deep red title: Business. It sat among the dust bunnies quietly. He scanned through the pages. Weapons of Mass Destruction. His parents's business was oil. They weren't selling weapons. That wasn't possible. This must be some sick joke. Clint tried to convince himself the truth was a lie. Then, it all made sense. The Romanoffs. They must be selling weapons, too. That was the root of the fued. _That_ business. Not oil, weaponry. Clint shoved the book into the floor and covered it with the floorboard again. He continued walking, hands in his pockets. He saw nothing.

* * *

Young Clint finally sees his family's true business. What a pity, don't you think? Such a sweet boy, but with such dark potential. If only he weren't so nice. His shot is nearly perfect now. Imagine the damage he could do. He'd be a useful tool.

* * *

**Clint's parents are arms dealers, too! What a shock! Not really; I knew that :) I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Noise

**A Noise**

Natasha's parents were leaving her home alone for thirty minutes. She hadn't told anyone about her recent discovery. She didn't know what to think. Only the most observant could tell something was off. She spoke less and less with her parents and when they did speak she gave fake smiles.

At the moment, she was spread across the couch with a book in her hands. Which book? She hadn't cared to look at the title; however, she suspected it was Doctor Zhivago. Her parents loved the classics, which she didn't understand. She was reduced to spend all day reading. Don't get her wrong, she loves to read. What she doesn't love is sitting around all day. Her body ached to do something else.

She hadn't spoken to Clint in a few days. After finding out the secret, she wanted to tell him. She stopped herself. What would he think? Her parents were rotten. She loved them, yes, but they were selling weapons on the black market. Who wouldn't be ashamed? Her parents, maybe. How could she bring herself to tell Clint? He could think she was just as bad as they were. Of course, she might have jumped to the worst conclusions, but she didn't care.

Stop. Was that the door? Something made a noise. She peered over the book, looking quickly around the room. It looked the same as is always had. A noise again. Natasha set the book down on the coffee table and tip-toed across the room. She peeked over the railing at the front door below. Nothing. She sighed and turned. "Hello." Everything went black.

* * *

Poor Natasha. Her parents aren't good people. Big surprise. My parents aren't ideal parents, either. Do you see me complaining? Well, not so much anymore. They just had to lock me up. Nothing can hold real power! Oh dear, what happened to Natasha?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm really sorry this is up late, and I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to publish another chapter today. Today and the next few will be very busy for me. This is one of the only times I have to be at the computer. I'm sorry, but I hope you liked the chapter :) Sorry for the cliffhanger. Maybe it will make you more excited to read the next chapter tomorrow.**


	19. Who Are You

**Who Are You?**

Clint stepped out of the kitchen with half of a sandwich in his mouth. He was so engrossed in his meal that he didn't care to notice the open window, which hadn't been open before. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television set.

He remained there for a few minutes before he was tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see a man with an eye patch. He held an unconscious Natasha in his arms. "Shh."

Clint nodded. The man motioned for Clint to follow him to the window. Clint obeyed. They stepped out of the house and walked into a car parked in the winding driveway. The man with the eye patch shut the door once they stepped inside. Clint stayed frozen, looking at Natasha. She was still unconscious. "What do you want?" Clint spat as the car drove out of his driveway.

The man smiled. "Clinton, are you aware of your parents business? Their other business?" Clint nodded solemnly. "You may not be aware that Miss Romanoff's parents are also in that business." Clint nodded again; his suspicions were confirmed. "Smart boy," the man remarked.

"What did you do to Natasha?" he demanded.

"Don't worry," the man looked at her sleeping figure. "She'll be alright. She should wake up shortly."

"Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you talk to our parents? It's their business, not ours!"

The man sighed, "That is why we contacted you. We need you to take down your parents' businesses, from the inside. They are breaking laws and indirectly killing many people. We can't intercept their sales. That's why we need you."

Natasha slowly came to and sat up in the seat, "Why should we help you?"

The man looked taken aback. This girl was giving him attitude. "Because you would save many lives."

"We'd be sending our parents to prison." Natasha moved away from the man and sat next to Clint. He grabbed her hand.

"They are bad people," the man stated bluntly.

"You're not helping your case." Clint smirked.

"Listen," the man grew aggravated, "My name is Nick Fury. I am director of an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. You're parents have been selling weapons on the black market for years. We suspect something is up. Their sales have dropped significantly."

"Did you ever think of the recession?" Natasha inquired sarcastically.

"Very funny," Nick Fury smirked. He didn't know if he liked these kids or not. "We suspect something big is coming. Something worse. We need your help to stop it. If you do, maybe we can make a deal regarding the fate of your parents."

Natasha turned to Clint, "What do you think?"

* * *

Nick Fury. I loathe the man. Who does he think he is? S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't any better than the Romanoffs or Bartons. How can my brother _like_ these people? Well, he's not my brother. I'm "adopted". I loathe him. And Odin. Tricks are my only distraction.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I will only post one chapter today, and I'm sorry I only posted one yesterday. Very busy :( I hope you liked the chapter though. What will they do? Will they help Fury? You have to wait and see. However, thank you for reading!**


	20. Broken Window

**Broken Window**

Slowly but surely, Natasha and Clint fed information to Nick Fury about their parents' business exploits, or at least what they could gather. They listened in on hushed conversations, read the ledgers for any new clients, and watched the people who came to the house more closely. Most things were the same.

Natasha noticed more people visiting, however. One man in particular came to the house more often than usual. He didn't seem like someone with whom you would want to have relations. Natasha felt a shiver run down her spine every time he came to the house. He wasn't kind, either. He treated her parents rudely in their own home. He demanded food and drinks for him and his friends. Her parents were doing business with him? Natasha wasn't happy.

Natasha grew more suspicious when their meetings became rude. They argued often, most likely about prices. She wanted to know exactly what was being sold. At dinner that night, she excused herself to go to the bathroom, which meant she was going to the ledger. She turned the key from the music box and opened the drawer. The ledger laid as it always did, silent and ominous. It still scared her. She grabbed the ledger quickly, as if it would bite her if she lingered too long in the drawer. She opened it to see all the same pages, except for a few new ones. They hadn't been there last time she checked. What she saw confused her at first, but reality decided to wedge its way into her mind. Nuclear weapons. That was what her parents were selling to the rude man. A nuclear war. The repercussions were endless.

Natasha heard a scream. She dropped the ledger and ran into the dining room to see her mother huddled over her father's bleeding body. He'd been shot. In the heart. Natasha stood, shell-shocked. A window broke. Her mother was down, bullet in her brain. Natasha fell to the floor. Whoever was shooting would go for her too. She quickly crawled back into her father's study. There was one window in her father's study. She huddled underneath it. The single window broke. Nick Fury burst through. "Natasha, we have to get you out of here." Natasha wouldn't move. Fury, as if reading her mind, clarified, "An angry client, not us." Natasha took his hand and let him lead her out of the house to safety, wherever that may be.

* * *

Her parents died. I had nothing to do with it, in case you were wondering. Luck just came my way, I guess. Nuclear weapons. I should have known. Her parents are, or were, terrible people. They would supply weapons for a nuclear war, which could destroy the planet. Actually, I wouldn't be too upset about that, but who would I rule then? Your people might be my only hope at proving my greatness as a leader. I could not possibly have you _all _destroyed.

* * *

**Did anyone else notice that the chapter title has the same initials as Black Widow. I didn't even realize it until I wrote out the title. I guess it's because window is widow with an _n_. I thought it was cool. Others might think it's stupid. Either way, I though it was interesting :D Thank you all for being patient with me. I'm very busy lately, which is strange. The story is, however, coming close to ending. Thank all of you for reading and I hope the ending doesn't let you down. I haven't written it yet, so it will be a surprise for us all. Again, thank you for reading!**


	21. Expressionless

**Expressionless**

Chaos ensued when the gun shots were heard. Clint fell to the ground, crawling under his bed. One more gun shot was heard. His parents. Slowly and cautiously, he came out from under the bed and crawled toward his parents' room. They weren't there. There was, however, a woman. She stood with her arms crossed. Her brown hair fell lightly into her face. She wore a stoic expression, but her eyes gave a sense of fear. "Clinton?"

Clint stood up, "Yes, ma'am."

"Come with me." She turned walking toward the balcony. Clint didn't want to argue with her. It would most likely end in her favor. He followed her down the metal wire and watched as she ran toward bushes, which concealed agents. After a few minutes, the eye patched man burst through the shrubs, Natasha following. She ran into Clint's arms and cried silently. "My parents," she mumbled against his chest, "gone. They're dead." She tried her best to muffle her cries.

"We fear your parents are next," the woman agent stated monotone. No expression. No emotion. Nothing. All the faces of the agents mirrored hers. Expressionless. Did they not care at all?

Clint grew frustrated, "We have to go back! We can't let them die." A gun shot. "Mom! Dad!" Clint ran toward his house. He was thrown back with the others. An explosion. His house was gone. A couple of people were passed out beside him. The eye patched man slowly stood up, limping. Natasha was huddled behind a bush; she was cradling her arms while pushing back tears. Clint tried to move toward her. His leg, his arm, and a few ribs. That's where the pain hit hardest.

"Mr. Barton?" the woman questioned, watching him like a hawk. Her looming figure scared him at this point. "Mr. Barton?" she tried again. Clint didn't respond. He couldn't move. His mind shut down. He slowly let his body fall to the ground and shut his eyes. A slumber full of nightmares came.

* * *

This is what you get when you do business with bad people. Chaos and pain. That seems to be the theme of this night. A part of me feels bad for the orphaned children. They are eighteen, but they lost everything. But it's only a part of me. A small one at that. The majority of me is laughing. My plan worked. It didn't play out as I thought it would, but it worked. What remains a mystery to me is what Clint and Natasha will do now. Surely they won't join S.H.I.E.L.D. The agency did nothing as their parents were killed, or murdered to them. What will they do now? A quite profound question if you think about it.

* * *

**Oh no! The parents are all gone? Sadly, yes. What will Clint and Natasha do now? Thank you all for being patient with me and sticking with the story! I'm sorry for not posting a lot. These past few days have been hectic. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	22. Charles Dickens

**Charles Dickens**

Clint wasn't sure how long he slept. He knew that it wasn't a peaceful sleep. He saw his house blown to pieces over and over again. It made him cringe. His eyes wouldn't open quite enough to tell him exactly where he was. If the bumps he felt and the engine he heard were any indication, he was in a car. He was sure he was splattered across a whole row of seats. His head was in Natasha's lap. Or at least he assumed because the hands running through his hair felt similar and her soothing voice was infiltrating his mind. He groaned in pain, "Natasha?"

"Clint?" Her voice was panicked. His body wouldn't move; not smoothly, at least. Breathing hurt his ribs. His arm and leg felt better. He couldn't move them, not just because his body was sore. He peaked down to see two white casts with one signature on them. "You signed my cast?"

Natasha laughed slightly. She probably wouldn't laugh for quite a while, "Yes. It looked so sad and plain. It was begging me to sign it."

Clint smiled, "Thank you." They didn't speak for a while. He asked the questions neither really wanted answered. "Where are we going? What happened?"

Natasha sighed. She knew this would come eventually. "It wasn't a dream, you know. In case you'd convinces yourself that despite the casts."

"I know." Clint waited.

"We can't go back there. We have to leave the country. I don't know if you found out, but our parents were selling nuclear weapons."

"Really?" It was a rhetorical question. No answer needed. No shock in his voice.

"An angry client murdered them. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't," she whispered the next part, "but they didn't do anything to stop it, either." She motioned to the woman driving the car. Clint nodded. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to give us everything we need. We are leaving the country. Going to America. You're returning home."

Clint let a single tear escape his eyes. "I have no home. No family. You are the only thing in this world I care about."

Natasha smiled, but it quickly sprinted off her face. It was a bittersweet statement. No home. Only them. The finally got their wish. They could be together. Their parents wouldn't say otherwise. They weren't there anymore. _Be careful what you wish for _never had such a real meaning. She couldn't help but think of that Charles Dickens story. You know; the one with two cities in the title. _Tale of Two Cities_, that's it. The opening line rang in her ears. _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times_. "I know."

* * *

How sad. They should be happy. Their parents were only holding them back! Why do they feel such a connection to those people? They were tyrants. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing. However, they were holding Clint and Natasha back. They should be happy. Maybe it's the blood relation that is making them dejected. They are not adopted. They don't understand how to utilize this new found freedom. They should enjoy it now. It won't last for long.

* * *

**When I was writing this, I thought of Charles Dickens. That line just fit so perfectly. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm thinking there might only be one more chapter after this. I can't believe we almost made it! Thank you all so much for reading this! Thanks for sticking with it :D**


	23. Welcome

**Welcome**

Clint and Natasha walked out of the airplane slowly, holding hands. Despite this being Clint's birthplace, he still felt like an alien. Natasha's eyes roamed everywhere as she watched the strange people. They blended in with the tourists, who were waiting to board another flight rather than enter the small Iowa town. "Mr. Barton?" He snapped his head around, "Miss Romanoff?" Natasha followed. A young woman stood up from her seat in Gate 10. "There is a phone call for you." She handed them a small, disposable cell phone.

"Hello?" Natasha searched for a voice on the other side. Nick Fury's came.

"I hope your flight ran smoothly. Welcome to the United States. Welcome back to you, Clint," his voice oozed from the speaker. "Your old family home has been renovated to fit to your new… lifestyles." He was referring to their association with S.H.I.E.L.D. An association was all it was, for now. "We have taken out your former parents' client and his "friends". You will be safe." The comforting words didn't do much to that effect. "We will contact you for any further questions we may have and you may contact us if you change your minds about…the job offer. Goodbye." The call ended with a click.

They wouldn't hear from or contact Nick Fury in a while. They were free to do whatever they wanted. A house would always be provided. That was the least S.H.I.E.L.D. could do. Clint chose to come back to his old home. Part of him hoped Barney would be waiting, with his mother and father. They would welcome him into their arms and apologize for being harsh. They would turn to Natasha and hug her tightly, welcoming her to the family. Then, the Romanoffs would step through the door. Mrs. Romanoff would embrace his mom while Mr. Romanoff clapped his father on the back. They would be one, big, happy family.

He walked through the doors he vaguely remembered and saw none of his image. No brother awaited. The Romanoffs and Bartons weren't embracing. There was no laughter. No joy. There was nothing. Just an empty room, dimly lit.

"Everything will be ok." Natasha squeezed his hand; they'd never parted since they took off yesterday. "We have each other. We can make it together."

Clint smiled weakly, "Always."

* * *

Their story is complete. Yet another trick, yet another success. I have to say, I might find myself missing these two. They were interesting. I liked them, a little. What to do now? I must say I do not know. I could always look around earth for more puppets that I can control. I hear Bruce Banner has a new, little, "green" problem. He might be more interesting than these two. We'll see. All I know is that I am free to do whatever I want. Ironic, isn't it? They believe they are free when they are not. My, if I could say that, people try to convince me I am not free when I am.

* * *

**Yes, that was a reference to Snape at the end there. I hope you liked it! Our story has finally ended. I rewrote the ending three times. I felt the first two were too depressing so I decided this one would be happier. You can't make it too happy. They lost their families and everything they know. Thank you for reading this and sticking with it until the end! I hope it didn't disappoint :)**

**Happy early Fourth of July!**


End file.
